The Reason
by Hawk4
Summary: How Professional Wrestling is apart of me and my life...


The Reason by Hawk  
  
Professional Wrestling to me is symbolic of Self. This statement summarizes how I take characters and angle then proceed to relate them to my life. Now I'm not as ripped as those guys and I don't have theme music or beat the crap out of people. I don't have a special set of painful maneuvers I execute on people who annoy me off or a finisher either. No. But one thing that connects me in spirit to these characters is life and how I've experienced it and can relate to the story being told through Sports Entertainment.  
  
My spiritual connections change over time with how I develop as a young man and how the character develops. I used to idolize the Rock in high school but being popular doesn't really mean as much to me as it did before, therefore I don't see him in the same light as I did before. Below I will give you some information about my personality through analyzation of certain wrestlers in the World Wrestling Federation right now.  
  
1) Triple H-At this point in my life I can completely identify with him, which is the main reason I'm Role Playing him with my girlfriend. You see, I'm a very frustrated young man and have a bad temper. I confess...that's Hawk. When I get really angry I HAVE to get away from people because I might do something I probably would regret later. When I see Triple H roaring on the ring apron I see a reflection of myself and all the anger and frustration I have balled up inside me. You see, as a child kids picked on me mercilessly.  
  
I'm not ever sure why but they did. I was...unique...different as many of my loved ones have put it. I even think my girlfriend phrased it like that once. I'm not like your typical young black man in society. I listen to Heavy Metal and Alternative, wear all black attire whenever possible and silver chains around my neck, I ADORE Role Playing/Story Writing, watch Anime and read comic books, and I'm VERY picky when it comes to choosing Rap or R + B I like. EXTREMELY. Mainly because there is a lot of bullshit out here nowadays. Talking about how much money you have doesn't thrill me. I'm in college therefore I'm broke 85% of the time.  
  
Anyway, in my past relationships I've been cheated on by my girlfriend with my best friend and essentially dumped. But the girlfriend and best friend who betrayed me put a Rage deep within my soul. That Rage wasn't born because of that situation, it only was manifested. All the times black girls made fun of me because I wasn't a hoodlum and keep to myself, all the times white girls never wanted to be bothered with me because I was black, all the times when neither black people nor white people accepted me for who I was added to that Rage. I never understood why people always wanted to hurt me even when I tried to be the best person I could be to them. But one can only take so much abuse from the world. Thus the Rage deep within me was born. And Triple H is a physical manifestation of this Rage I feel because he expresses it so well. In just cutting promos as well as in ring action. Even in taunting for versus screens and previous to entering the ring you see that fury, that  
Rage, and this is why I feel of a kindred spirit with this character at this particular point in my life. I have so much I want to do but can't just because. I have so much I want but just can't have it because. I can't take of myself, all I can do is keep trying to finish up college so one day I can. I live at home with my mother and sister so I have to put up with all the crap that goes down there. It's my mom's way or the highway. I have a young woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with but can't touch her, kiss her, hug her. She's not with my physically and at times it's enough to drive a man insane. I can't be there when she needs to be held, all I can do is call her and keep writing with her. There are so many things I'm angry about but I just can't go around beating people senseless, now can I? This his why when Triple H battles in the ring I'm living through his character. With each blow to his opponent it symbolizes a blow to the opposition against me in  
life. Those people who say my relationship won't work, all the courses I have to take and pass, the job I still have to get to provide for myself and my love ones, people trying to work against me, liars, fake friends, all the obstacles in life I strive against daily...when Triple H strikes them it symbolizes me striving on regardless of how hard it may be.  
  
In life...my goal is to be "that damn good" in every aspect possible. In loving and taking care of my love ones, at my career, spiritually, health wise, etc. So everyday when I wake up is just like Triple H standing underneath the Titantron in his brief meditative state before marching down to the ring as his theme blasts in the background, we both have to play the Game of life and regardless of how high the deck is stacked against us we both we NOT settle for anything less than being the best we can be. To me, if you can't connect with the characters or storyline or a more deep basis than just the violence, sexually suggestive angles, etc. you're missing out on a lot. But that's just my opinion. Maybe I'm a weirdo or something. 


End file.
